¿Por qué?
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Bellota está confusa, desde hace algunas luchas Butch está raro, esta tarde, enmedio de un paseo adivinará el por qué. DEDICADO A NINI.GODOY, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.


**One-shot.**

**¿Por qué? Narrado por Bellota.**

Piso un charco, me mojo los zapatos y siento el agua colarse por mis calcetines, enfriándome los pies posiblemente enfermaré, no me importa.

Escucho a lo lejos un sonido insistente e irritante, mis oídos súper-desarrollados lo perciben como el sonido de una ambulancia a 23.45 kilómetros de distancia y al parecer el paciente va a morir porque soy capaz de escuchar sus leves respiraciones y el suave y lento sonido del monitor de latidos de la ambulancia.

Miro al cielo, está lloviendo con fuerza y sé que no parará hasta dentro de unas horas por culpa de las nubes negras como el infierno que se acumulan encima de mi cabeza, cada vez me pongo de peor humor, además, ¿qué demonios hago un día de lluvia paseando por las calles como si nada? No lo sé, no tengo ni idea.

Siento algo en el pecho, es la molestia, la desesperación, ese insistente sentimiento que punza mi pecho me lo ha producido él y ya llevo unos día sintiéndolo, algo que pone mala, no literalmente claro. Tan solo sabía que quería sacarlo de encima de mi cuerpo, no podía sentirlo más ya que eso me ponía de un obvio mal humor.

Él, era él. Por su culpa lo sentía, la duda me carcomía, ¿por qué las luchas no eran como antes con él? ¿Por qué no luchaba para hacerme daño? ¿Por qué estaba así? Desde hace tres día luchaba manteniendo las distancias, es decir, nosotros siempre manteníamos las distancias porque éramos enemigos pero en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo –que era como nosotros luchábamos- no se mantenía las distancias, incluso a veces incluso nos tirábamos de los pelos.

Pero siempre era una lucha física, en otras palabras, no usábamos nuestros poderes sino nuestra fuerza, era una lucha por el orgullo, quien perdía la lucha también perdía el orgullo.

Esta vez y las dos anteriores él había utilizado sus poderes, las bolas de energía, la visión laser, el sonido supersónico… lo peor era que siempre se desviaban, nunca me daban y él se dedicaba a esquivar todos mis ataques. Era raro. Había salido totalmente ilesa de esas peleas y eso me asustaba, además él, el niño estúpido que nunca aceptaba una derrota y mucho menos una respuesta negativa era el que había avisado la retirada JUSTO cuando yo me estaba empezando a sentir cansada, ya no sabía qué pensar.

¿QUÉ DIANTRA ESTABA PASANDO? Esa es la gran pregunta y realmente dudo que haya alguna respuesta simplemente un poco realista que la responda, o al menos lo único que pedía era que esa respuesta fuese mínimamente coherente.

Al fin llego al parque, es mi sitio favorito y el único lugar que me puede calmar, respiro lentamente sintiendo cómo el aire se mete por mi cuerpo y me oxigena la sangre que corre violentamente en las venas, ya me siento mejor algo menos estresada, menos mal. No, de menos mal nada, ya me sentía morir otra vez, a penas a unos metros estaba mi martirio, mi tortura, me ponía ya mala otra vez sentir simplemente su esencia, su mágica y misteriosa esencia que me provocaba mil y un escalofríos que me recorrían todo el cuerpo desde hace unos días.

Está sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los múltiples bancos que adornan el parque, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente pero no está dormido, tan solo sumamente tranquilo.

Me escondo detrás de un árbol cuando veo que él empieza a moverse, él se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara y suspira, de repente mira en mi dirección y yo me tenso, camina hacia mí de forma tranquila cuando ve mi puño cerrado suelta una pequeña risa y coge el puño en su mano haciendo que la bola de energía que estaba formando se deshiciera. Me acaricia con algo parecido a la ternura y me pregunto el por qué.

-Bellota bellota, ¿qué demonios le has hecho a mis sentimientos?

He ahí mi respuesta, he ahí el por qué.

**Hola chic s, aquí de nuevo dando por saco ese engendro llamado Lucero.**

**¿Cómo están? Yo tan loca como siempre si a alguien le interesa, esta historia está dedicada a por sus comentarios que me dan la ilu suficiente para seguir escribiendo. Un beso.**

**Lucero Gómez.**

**P.D.: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.**

**P.D. 2: ¿Qué tengo que mejorar?**


End file.
